Quentin's Adventure Log
by The Gentlewoman
Summary: Quentin's side adventures while traveling with Mel. Makes absolutely no sense out of context! (More chapters are coming!)


**Hey! This will be a one shot based during chapter 15 of Electric Love. This story is necessary because Quentin, our male travelling companion, gets a team change in this chapter.**

**:D**

**With that out of the way, let's get started! I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

"I don't know. Let her play with your Pokémon or something."

With that sentence, Mel left me behind with a crying four-year-old.

"Where's my daddy?!"

Her wailing began to frighten Budew. I can't have him getting scared when I've only had him for two days, can I?

"D-don't worry. My friend that left is working on getting your dad back as we speak. Just stick with me for now, okay?"

The little girl stopped crying and I wiped away her tears.

"So, what do you want to do until Mel gets your dad?"

The girl began to ponder the question. As long as she didn't want to go into the Windworks, I'm fine with whatever she wants.

"Can I see your Pokémon?!"

"Sure." I said while reaching for my other three balls "Come on out guys!"

And in an instant, all three of them came out of their balls and joined with my Budew.

"Okay guys, this is… uh… Excuse me, what's your name?"

"My name is Paige! Are these all your Pokémon?!"

"Yeah, they are. Those two on the left are Machop and Geodude. I've been with them since I was starting out as a trainer. And over on the right are Budew and Cascoon, my newest editions."

"Wow!"

Paige jumped up and down then ran over to play with them all. It's good seeing my Pokémon so happy.

"Can I play with them over there?" Paige asked while pointing towards a turbine near the river

"I guess. Just be careful. There's a lot of tall grass over there."

"Don't worry Mr. Quinny! Your Pokémon can protect me, right?" she said while running into the grass

_She's just like Mel.*sigh* I really can't say "no" can I?_

* * *

I saw leaning against a Honey tree with Budew. It was nice and peaceful but you can hear the occasional **-BANG- **and** -CRASH- **from inside the Windworks.

_I hope Mel and Pen are doing alright in there…_

"Bud?"

"Oh nothing Budew. Just go back to sleep."

"Deew!"

It was a quiet night. That is until…

"KYAAAAH!"

"Paige?! Come on Budew!"

I began to run until I noticed Budew was having a bit of trouble. I ran back to him and just picked him up.

"Mr. Quinny!"

When I reached Paige, I saw that she was surrounded by at least seven Pokémon. I didn't know what they were but they looked like water types.

"What happened here?!"

Paige ran up to me and I looked around. Then I noticed all of other Pokémon have fainted except for Machop.

"W-we were playing and then a bunch of Shellos came out of nowhere. Cascoon and Geodude tried to help but they were taken down. And now Machop is too tired to keep fighting!"

"Shellos? Do you know what type they are?"

"Water I think."

"Okay. Stand back Paige. Let's go Budew!"

"Bud bud!"

I looked around the group until I found one Shellos that was a bit different. This one was a bit larger and was farther back than the others.

_That must be the leader…_

"Budew Use Absorb on the Shellos in the back!"

Budew then emitted a light and began to suck energy from the Shellos.

_Due to being a Water-type, that attack must have done x2 damage. But then again, Budew is only a Lv.5._

Despite the level difference, the Absorb did a lot of damage. However, it wasn't enough to knock out it out.

"It's using Mudslap! Budew, use Absorb again!"

Budew wasn't able to doge but he just used Absorb and took even more life. Without thinking, I reached for a Pokéball and threw it reflexively.

_Whoops…_

**-THUNK-**

**-THUNK-**

**-THUNK-**

**-DING-**

It was all over. Since I caught the leader, the other Shellos were confused and just decided to return to the water. I took the chance to walk over and pick up my new Shellos. At the same time, the doors to the Valley Windworks opened and out came a lot of those guys that wear the same uniform. After them came a woman with red hair muttering something about an "uppity brat." Seeing the bad guys clearing out, Paige immediately ran into the Windworks.

"Paige! Wait!"

I put Geodude, Cascoon, and Machop back into their Pokéballs and picked up Budew.

_Well this will be one interesting story to tell…_

* * *

**And that's it for now!**

**:D**

**Remember, this is a separate story because Pen is the main character for Electric Love. I was also planning something else but then I remembered that it was night time.**

**o.o"**

**I'll just do it the next chapter then.**

**:D**


End file.
